Shut Up: SasukexOC OneShot
by NinjaDeeLee
Summary: SasukexOC. Guima was the most irritating kunoichi Sasuke had ever met; they fought constantly whenever they were together. Only she could rile a response from him, the emotionless Uchiha. But she was also the most captivating woman he had ever met.


**Shut Up**

_SasukexOC OneShot Requested By The Puppet Masters_

_"This is Guima... She's the newest member of Team 7 and I expect you all to treat her well..." _

Had that really been just over a month ago? As the brunette stared out across the small lake located in the center of the village, she couldn't help but feel like she had been living in Konoha all her life. It was so nice... just sitting down at the edge of the dock, kicking her feet in the water. She hummed in content as a cool, spring breeze blew through her hair, rustling the cherry blossom trees in its way.

Yeah... she felt right at home. If she just closed her eyes and laid down, she could probably take a nice nap in the sun-

"What are you doing here?"

Guima frowned at the voice. '_There goes my afternoon nap...'_ Without turning to the newcomer, she answered snidely, "I'm relaxing. What does it look like?"

Instead of receiving a verbal response, she heard footsteps creaking against the wooden dock, traveling towards her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a blur of navy blue, black, and white stand beside where she sat. Halfheartedly, she scooted over - only because it was the polite thing to do. The shinobi took the offer and joined her.

They sat there in silence, neither of them acknowledging the other was present. Guima could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand at end from the stifling atmosphere that hung around them like death itself. She stared out at the water, suddenly lost in thought. Even though her eyes were directed out at the lake, she didn't really see when was before her. In truth, she was in a trance, not fully aware of her surroundings.

"...Konoha?"

"Huh?" Guima gave a start. Turning to Sasuke, she saw him looking at her with an annoyed expression. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how do you like Konoha."

"It's nice." she shrugged, glancing away. She opened her mouth, but then closed it, unable to think of anything else to say. An awkward silence followed, one that was as bad as the first, if not worst, because now there was no denying that the other was present. Guima was a split heartbeat away from getting up and leaving, before Sasuke spoke up again. It was weird really. When together as a team, Sasuke was the last one to speak if ever and now he was the one starting the conversation. Oh the joy of irony...

"What are you doing today?" Sasuke asked gruffly without turning to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Guima gave him a strange look, as if he had just confessed his love to Sakura... Yeah, like _that _would _ever _happen.

"I'm starting to think you're deaf."

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "I have nothing planned, why?"

"You want to go to the training field and spar or something?" When no immediate reply followed, Sasuke turned to Guima, only to find her staring intently at him, "What?"

"You sick or something?" she questioned.

"No," he scoffed, "What's wrong with you?"

"_Me_? What's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing." he deadpanned. "So what? Yes or no?"

"I don't know... Sure, I guess." she shrugged in a not-so-big-deal kind of way.

"Let's go then."

OoOoO

Their friendship was defiantly strange, if you could just imagine by their first encounter. They didn't talk much, but there was some silent mutual agreement between them that they had never discussed about. It was unexplainable, their relationship. And it slowly became more complicated as time passed, especially after Sasuke abandoned the Leaf Village. By then, Guima's feelings for the Uchiha were confusing at best. At worst, she was screwed.

She kept repeating to herself that her feelings towards the ex-nin were those of friendship, and eventually even she believed her own lie. But it mattered not. Next to Naruto, she was probably the most dedicated shinobi when it came to capturing Sasuke.

But when Sasuke was finally in the custody of Konoha… Guima realized she was screwed all over again.

OoOoO

Three months after the war, a kunoichi with long chocolate brown hair and illuminating emerald eyes could be found sitting at the edge of the dock, her feet kicking back and forth through the cool water.

The sound of footsteps alerted Guima to the newcomer, but even without hearing his husky voice she already knew who it was. "What do you want?" She muttered under her breath.

"Can't a friend just stop by to talk?" Sasuke replied smoothly, taking a seat beside her.

"What friend?" she scoffed, "I don't ever recall us being friends."

"I deserved that." he admitted with a half-hearted chuckle, "Anything else you want to say to me?"

Guima pursed her lips in thought, but underneath it all, her anger shimmered. What could she say? She supposed she could tell him the exact truth – but that involved a lot of yelling and profanities that would probably rot the minds of the children within hearing distance, but worst of all, she would have to confront what she had been hiding for so long now.

No… It was probably for the best to remain quiet, because really – the little tug in her heart would have to go away sooner or later, right?

"Is there really nothing you have to say to me?" Sasuke mused out loud, breaking Guima's train of thought. Out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced at him in curiosity. The ebony haired shinobi sat staring out into the water, a somewhat clam expression on his face – something that took her by surprise considering she had never seem him so at peace before.

Guima looked down at her clasped hands on her lap, suddenly uncomfortable with how the situation turned out. She didn't know what to say, or how to interpret the changes she could easily detect in Sasuke. It was almost as if the Uchiha whom returned to them was a different person compared to the shinobi that had betrayed the village.

What was a girl to do…?

"…spar?"

"Sorry. What did you say?" Guima pushed away her previous thoughts with a shake of her head, before flashing Sasuke an apologetic smile.

The corner of his lips twitched upward in what was considered a sign of amusement. "Do you want to spar?"

"Um… Sure."

'_After all, what could happen…?'_

"Crap!"

A streak of brown shot out from the treetops just as a loud explosion erupted in the same area. Unable to get away fast enough, Guima was thrown off by the force of the paper bombs while in mid-air, causing her to land ungracefully on her feet before commencing multiple barrel rolls in order to soften the landing. With one last roll, she flipped herself in a standing position, only to immediately unsheathe her kunai to block an oncoming strike from above.

"Come on. Is that all you've got?" Her attacker taunted with a smirk as he stood slightly bowed over her, kunai pushing down on hers. Guima responded with a cold glare, and hard shove with all her weight behind it. She swiftly caught the back of Sasuke's legs with her own before he could jump away, sending them both tumbling to the ground with Sasuke taking the impact of the fall.

Not even a heartbeat later, she had her kunai pressed against his neck. Smirking down at him in a haughty fashion, Guima muttered, "You were saying?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her in a silent request. Rolling her eyes, Guima complied by removing the kunai from his neck. In the blink of an eye, she was trapped underneath Sasuke. "Hey! You cheater!" Guima struggled from her captive position, but it only lead to the Uchiha pinning her wrists above her head, and legs to the ground. "Damn it, Sasuke! This isn't funny!"

"It's pretty funny from my side." A large smirk lit his face. "Besides, you're the one who gave me an opening."

Guima _knew_ Sasuke knew the position they were in. "Because we were done fighting!"

"Excuses."

"I swear, Uchiha! If you don't get off me right now I'm going to kill you!"

"Hm," he pretended to think about what she said, which only irked her more. "Then maybe I should just wait until you've clamed down."

Guima was almost tempted to slam her head against the ground. She was quite literally burning up in embarrassment. She won't lie, the position they were in was causing her blood to boil, and having her arms stretched over her head made her breasts stick out in a very noticeable way.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke leaned further down over her as if to intimidate her. "Finally out of words?"

Guima held her breath at how close their faces were. For her, it felt like time stood still as they stared into each others eyes. She could feel his breath caressing her face, causing her heart to race faster than ever before. It had been a split decision, a thought that flashed through her mind without her rethinking the act, or the consequences; shutting her eyes tight, Guima reached up and slanted her lips over Sasuke's.

As soon as their lips touched, the contact was immediately severed by Sasuke jerking back. Speechless, all he could do was stare down at her, Sharingan eye wide. Guima was also shocked by her own actions. What had she been thinking? Regret weighed heavily down on her, leaving her only capable of stuttering, "I-I'm sor-"

The rest of her apology was muffled by Sasuke's lips claming hers. Guima froze, her heart suddenly kicking it in high gear as she held her breath, unsure of how to respond. Sasuke's mouth started to move against hers in a gentle fashion, coaxing her to relax. Guima relented, eyes fluttering closed as she matched his caresses.

Minutes flew by with their lips and tongues entwined, but neither cared. Their hands wandered, innocently at first, but as the kisses became fiercer, their touches became bolder. Guima was currently running her palms over Sasuke's chest and lower over his toned stomach. Sasuke laid on top of her, one arm propping himself up, the other rubbing up and down an exposed thigh suggestively.

Guima knew where things were headed; if Sasuke's opened mouthed kisses along the side of her neck hinted anything, and she had already made up her mind. From the moment Guima listened to her heart instead of her head, it was inevitable that their relationship would face a dramatic change. So why not try and get the most out of it while she had the chance? They were shinobi after all; act first, then ask questions later.

"If you want my shirt to come off, then we're going to have to get a room. My place or yours?" Guima stated with a smirk, having stopped Sasuke from doing just as she had said.

"Next time." Sasuke brushed her off as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

She turned her head to the side, causing him to miss her lips. "What makes you so sure there's going to be a next time? At this rate I can promise you there won't be."

Sasuke huffed with the roll of his eyes, before saying, "Fine. My place. Close your eyes."

As soon as she did as she was told, air rushed around them in a swirl before dispersing just as fast as it appeared. When Guima finally opened her eyes, they were standing in what she presumed was Sasuke's room. With the curtains drawn the room had a slightly dark atmosphere. Plus, glancing around the place she spotted numerous weapons laying on the floors and tables, and even some mounted on the walls.

"Nice place."

Sasuke nodded in reply. Picking up where they left off, he reached down and removed his shirt. She could admit – at least to herself – that she finally saw why Sasuke had so many fangirls… After she had done a good sweep up and down his body, she glanced up into his eyes and could see the desire that burned in them. The look he was giving her was intimidating, honestly, like a predator watching its prey. And in the dark room, Sasuke appeared more like the deadly predator, which made her the helpless prey.

When Sasuke took a step towards her, Guima actually took a retreating step back. He smirked at the sight. She swallowed. His eyes were a shade darker than ever before, and it only added to the possessive aura that seeped out of his frame. Guima realized then that she had received more than she had been asking for. Well, maybe that's what she got for acting before thinking. But then, why did the idea of being with this shinobi make her skin hot?

"Something wrong?" The Uchiha asked with a tilt of his head.

"No. I'm just making some observations."

"Is that so?" Footsteps echoed in the silent room as he approached her, while she continued to back away in turn. A sly smirk formed upon his lips as he slowly backed her against a wall, caging her in with hands on either side of her head. His onyx eyes scanned her jade eyes, like he was searching for something; what that something was, she didn't know. "I just can't figure you out." Sasuke murmured under his breath, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Knowing it wasn't a question, Guima didn't respond, nor did she move an inch as the raven haired shinobi leaned in to kiss her. Despite the aggressive vibe that she received from the Uchiha just seconds ago, his kisses were gentle, soft to the touch. She found herself melting all over again as she responded eagerly to his advances. If Sasuke was truly the predator that she believed, then he was quietly seducing her into submission – not that she particularly cared at that moment.

It wasn't long until their kisses became more passionate and less controlled. Her shirt found its way onto the floor along with their pants as they headed towards the bed in an animalistic frenzy. Rather ungracefully, they tumbled onto the bed with Sasuke on top, their lips still locked and battling with one another's.

When their mouths finally parted for air, Sasuke immediately reverted to trailing wet kisses down the length of her neck. Guima wasn't even completely sure when her bra had been tossed onto the floor, but by the time Sasuke's kisses trailed further south from her neck there was nothing preventing him from wrapping his lips around a taunt nipple.

"Sasuke!"

The smirking Uchiha continued to suck and nip at the swollen nipple until it was a dark red, before he moved on to the other pair. This went on for minutes, with both his mouth and hands occupying her breasts. Then, when Guima finally thought she was going to explode from the inside out, he started to kiss his way lower down her body. She felt the fabric of her panties brush along her legs as they were removed, and a second later her thighs were guided apart with Sasuke settling between them.

Guima wasn't exactly a hundred percent aware of what was happing at that moment. All she knew was that her body absolutely refused to listen to her. Or at least that was the reason she was sticking with when she didn't stop Sasuke from removing his boxers.

"Sasuke… this is my first time," she whispered, slightly nervous.

"It's alright, I'm right here," he soothed. To top it off, he gave her a deep, smothering kiss that had them both breathless, "Hold on to my shoulders, and keep your eyes on me."

Guima complied with a shaky breath. Sasuke gave her a smile which he hoped help calm her nerves. He then shifted his hips, brushing his tip against her oversensitive nub. Air whooshed into her lungs, and he saw her eyes widened a degree in response. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, rousing her attention once again.

"Remember, just keep your eyes on me."

Holding eye contact, he carefully guided himself into her entrance until he saw the first signs of pain upon her face. Leaning down, he claimed her mouth to distract her as he placed his weight into his knees, gently gripped her hips in his hands and gave a swift thrust.

Guima's pain-filled cry was muffled by their kiss. But once he was fully seated in her, he drew away to rain kisses over every inch of her exposed skin and whisper comforting words to distract her from the pain.

A quiet sigh, "S-Sasuke…"

"I'm right here," he withdrew his lips from around a taunt nipple to look into her eyes, "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it just feels strange."

Sasuke chuckled at that, "As long as it doesn't hurt."

Guima hummed in response, and it only got louder as Sasuke started to rock his hips against hers. He watched the pleasure dance across her face as he moved inside her, and used what he saw to guide his thrusts. But it didn't take long for the pleasure to consume him too.

Sasuke's head fell onto her shoulder with a needy groan. He thrusted his hips faster, feeling her walls start to grip him tightly. Underneath him, Guima panted and moaned his name as her arms wrapped around his neck, and hands twisted into his hair.

"Sasuke!" Guima cried into his neck, her hips bucking wildly.

"That's right, come for me, Guima." He panted, speeding up his pace even more as the pleasure consumed him.

Her cry echoed through the room as she came, leaving Sasuke stunned as her sex clenched around him like a fist. He gave a shudder from the intensity of his release before collapsing on top of her. He let his eyes fall close as he rested his forehead against hers, feeling her hot breath fan across his face.

Guima released a content sigh, feeling her body go weightless. She wasn't sure if she had dosed of, but when she opened her eyes, Sasuke had her tucked against him with the sheets over them. Turning her head to the side, she found him staring at her with a gentle gaze. She gave him a small smile which he returned. His hand came up to brush away the strands of hair covering her face before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Mm… Defiantly not what I had expected." Guima murmured with a lazy smile.

"Huh, what did you expect?" Sasuke propped his head up with his elbow to stare comfortably down at her.

"With you? Well, I had pretty low expectations," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up and go to sleep."

Guima just laughed harder, even when he turned around so that his back faced her. "Aw, now don't pout," she chided, amusement obvious, "How can I make it up to you?" Guima regretted what she said as soon as the words left her mouth – even more so when Sasuke glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"Pervert," she muttered.

Sasuke just chuckled as he crawled on top of her, "You offered."

"Whatever," the proud kunoichi murmured, however she didn't fight back when he claimed her lips.

"What if I told you that I loved you? Would it make you feel better?" Sasuke asked once he had pulled back to stare into her eyes, his expression now serious.

"I'd tell you to that you were an idiot for waiting all these years to admit it. And that you were an even bigger idiot for waiting until after we made love to say it. But I'd also tell you to shut up, because I feel the same way, despite that fact that you're so oblivious that I had to actually say it to you face to face."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sasuke questioned with a sigh, but a smile graced his lips.

"Nope, but that's part of the reason you love me, right?" Guima grinned.

"Just shut up already," he smirked, claiming her lips once more.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! And I hope you liked it<em>_ The Puppet Masters! _


End file.
